I'm happy if you're happy
by dack1315
Summary: Entah apa yang aku fikirkan, hanya saja mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya.


**I'm happy if you're happy ...**

**Gendre : Romance, Friends**

**Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Go Hyemi, Yesung**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Rating : PG-12**

_Entah apa yang aku fikirkan, hanya saja mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya._

**Happy Reading … ^^**

**Author pov**

"Aaissshhh … kenapa aku telat lagi?" omel seorang gadis. "Apa dinding ini bisa meninggi dalam semalam? Kenapa sulit sekali dipanjat" tambahnya.

Di kejauhan seorang namja dengan tinggi 173 cm terus memperhatikannya, sambil tersenyum.

"Dia terlambat lagi?" ucapnya sambil mengelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

**Hyemi pov**

"Yaakk! Siapa kau?" tanyaku panik ketika merasa ada seseorang yang memegangku.

Dengan posisiku yang seperti ini aku tidak bisa menoleh kebelakang dan melihatnya, aku hanya bisa berusaha menendangnya karena takut dia orang yang hendak berbuat iseng padaku.

"Berhentilah menendang atau kau akan terlambat." Katanya yang membuatku menghentikan usahaku."Tenanglah, aku hanya akan membantumu memanjat dinding ini." Lanjutnya.

"Gomawo …" teriakku ketika berhasil memanjat dinding menyebalkan itu.

Tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali dari balik dinding.

"Hyemi-ah! Hyemi … sedang apa kau? Ayo cepat masuk, kau mau kena hukum lagi?" teriak Yuri sahabatku yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunan.

"Ah .. nde Yuri-ah, tunggu!"

**Ryeowook pov**

Aku berlari menuju gerbang setelah membantu Hyemi memanjat dinding sekolah. Sempat terdengar dia berteriak mengucapkan terima kasih, namun tak sempat kujawab.

Hyemi adalah teman sekelasku, sudah 2 tahun lebih aku mencintainya mulai dari kelas 1 SMA hingga sekarang kami kelas 3, aku juga sering diam – diam memperhatikannya dan berusaha membantu ketika dia dalam kesulitan tanpa menunjukkan jati diriku padanya.

"Ryeowook … Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk." teriak Yesung. Dia sahabat baikku sejak kecil, bahkan kami sudah seperti saudara kandung dan kami juga satu kelas. Selain itu dia-lah namja yang di sukai Hyemi dan bukan aku.

**Author pov**

Selama pelajaran berlangsung Hyemi sama sekali tidak memperhatikan, dia hanya sibuk mengawasi setiap gerak gerik Yesung. Sedangkan disisi lain Ryeowook yang duduk di belakang Yesung diam-diam mengawasi Hyemi dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Kenapa harus sahabat baikku yang kau cintai? Kenapa kau tidak melihat ke arahku yang selama ini memperhatikan dan dengan tulus mencintaimu padahal selama ini aku selalu berada di sampingnya?" batin Ryeowook.

Hyemi duduk sendiri di dalam kelas saat istirahat sambil menulis surat cinta untuk Yesung. Setelah selesai menulis dan memastikan tidak ada kesalahan dalam tulisannya, Hyemi kemudian memasukkan surat itu kedalam amplop berwarna merah hati dan bergegas pergi untuk mencari Yesung.

**Hyemi pov**

"Aku sudah berkeliling kantin, perpustakan, dan juga tempat-tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Yesung oppa saat jam istirahat seperti ini. Tapi kenapa belum juga menemukannya?" gerutu Hyemi di lorong dekat taman.

"Hye-ah kau sedang apa?" sapa Yuri. "Dari tadi ku perhatikan kau seperti sedang mencari seseorang? Yesung oppa lagi?" lanjutnya penuh selidik sambil menyenggol lenganku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyaku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Mengawasinya seperti biasa? Kapan kau akan menembaknya?"

"Yuri-ah bertanyalah satu-satu, kau membuatku pusing."

"Arraseo … lalu apa lagi kali ini rencanamu?"

"Taaraaa …" ku perlihatkan surat cintaku pada Yuri yang langsung di rebut olehnya.

"Mwo ..? Apa ini? Kau akan menyatakan cintamu padanya hari ini?" suaranya yang begitu nyaring membuatku harus menutup telinga rapat-rapat.

"Tidak bisakah kau pelankan sedikit suaramu itu?" tegurku kesal. "Aku akan menyatakan cinta padanya dan aku yakin akan bisa melakukannya dengan baik kali ini. Tak akan gagal." Ucapku yakin.

**Author pov**

Yesung dan Ryeowook berjalan menuju ke arah Hyemi saat kedua gadis itu sedang asik mengobrol.

Hyemi yang menyadari kehadiran mereka, segera menarik sahabatnya dan bersembunyi.

"Yuri-ah, pergilah ke tangga beri aku kode kapan aku harus berbalik dan memberikan surat ini. Arraseo?" perintah Hyemi.

"Arraseo." angguk Yuri mantap sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya memberikan semangat pada Hyemi. "Hwaiting".

**Ryeowook pov**

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?" tanyaku dalam hati saat melihat Hyemi dan Yuri dari kejauhan.

Hyemi bersembunyi di balik dinding dekat toilet, sedangkan Yuri yang tadinya ikut bersembunyi tiba-tiba berlari ke arah tangga dan memperhatikan kami dari sana.

"Wookie-ah, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." ucap Yesung

"Geure, aku akan menunggumu di kelas." Balasku tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari kedua yeoja itu.

Kami terus berjalan mendekati toilet yang berada persis di sebelah tempat Hyemi bersembunyi dan begitu Yesung masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Hyemi berbalik dari tempatnya bersembunyi lalu menyodorkan sebuah surat padaku.

"Yesung oppa, ini untukmu." serunya sambil membungkukkan badan.

Aku sadar bahwa itu pasti surat cinta Hyemi untuk Yesung, terlihat jelas dari warna amplopnya.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku pura-pura tak tahu, lalu dengan segera menggambil surat itu dari tangannya. Aku takut kalau aku tidak melakukkannya Hyemi akan memberikan surat itu pada Yesung nanti.

Ku sembunyikan rasa kecewaku dan memasang wajah sewajar mungkin.

"Kau ingin memberikan surat cinta ini pada Yesung? Aku tak yakin dia akan menerima surat seperti ini." Bohongku.

Gadis itu begitu terkejut ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi, hanya dengan melihat wajahnya aku bisa tahu betapa kecewa dan paniknya dia.

"Mwo? Rye … Rye … Ryeowook oppa? Ke … kenapa kau?" tanyanya binggung.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tak akan menyerahkan surat seperti ini kepadanya Hyemi." lanjut ku sambil berusaha bersikap sesantai mungkin.

"Waeyo?" sahutnya penuh tanya

"Kau tidak tahu? Yesung tidak akan suka dengan cara seperti ini. Dia akan merasa bahwa ini hal yang sangat norak dan kampungan."

"Jinja? Pabo … aaiisshh yeoja pabo" gerutunya sambil memukul kepalanya pelan. "Kenapa tak terfikir olehku?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantu agar kau bisa dekat dengannya, Hyemi? Kau tahu kan kalau aku sahabat baiknya?" ucapku tanpa sadar.

_Entah apa yang aku fikirkan. Membantunya dekat dengan Yesung? Yaakk…! Ryeowookie, apa kau sudah gila? Tapi mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa lebih dekat dengannya._

" Ryeowook oppa, kau mau membantuku?" celetuknya senang hingga membuyarkan lamunanku.

Tadinya aku ingin membatalkan tawaranku, tapi ketika melihat senyum bahagia dan matanya yang berbinar penuh harap aku tak tega melakukannya.

"Aku akan membantumu." Jawabku singkat lalu pergi meninggalkannya karena tak sanggup lagi menahan sesak di dada ini.

**Hyemi pov**

"Gomawo oppa".seruku penuh semangat, ketika dia berlalu meninggalkanku.

Kubayangkan hal apa saja yang akan kulakukan jika bisa dekat dengan Yesung oppa. Bercanda dengannya, pulang sekolah bersama, pergi kencan, merangkul lengannya, dan …

"Aaawww …"pekikku ketika sebuah tangan menjitak kepalaku dari belakang hingga membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Yuri-ah apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit tahu." Dengus ku kesal.

"Kita putuskan saja persahabatan kita, aku tak mau punya sahabat sebodoh kau !" celetuknya.

"Mwo? Waeyo?"

"Aku benar-benar malu punya sahabat sepertimu Go Hyemi, bagaimana bisa kau salah memberikan surat cintamu pada orang lain?"

"Yaakk Park Yuri, apa kau lupa kalau kau yang bertugas memberikan kode untukku?" balasku sambil mencubit lengannya. "Ayo ke kantin, akan ku ceritakan semuanya padamu, Ryeowook oppa akan membantuku dekat dengan Yesung oppa." Kata ku gembira sambil menarik sahabatku ini yang terlihat binggung mendengar ucapanku.

**Author pov**

Sejak saat itu, Ryeowook dan Hyemi menjadi dekat. Mereka sering bertemu hanya untuk membicarakan Yesung, dari mulai kebiasaannya, apa yang dia suka dan tidak suka, dan hal lainnya menyangkut tentang pria yang dicintai Hyemi itu.

Berkat Ryeowook, Hyemi dan Yesung kini bahkan sering pulang sekolah bersama. Dia benar-benar berusaha menepati janjinya untuk mendekatkan gadis itu pada sahabatnya walau di dalam hati dia sangat terluka.

"Aku bahagia jika kau bahagia Hyemi, walau sakit menerima kenyataan bahwa kau bahagia karena orang lain dan bukan aku." batin Ryeowook, ketika melihat Hyemi dan Yesung yang pulang bersama untuk kesekian kalinya.

Keesokan harinya Ryeowook sedang sendirian di perpustakaan ketika Hyemi datang sambil berteriak memanggilnya.

"Ryeowook oppa!" seru Hyemi dengan suara kerasnya.

"Hyemi-ah kau tak tahu apa kalau ini perpustakaan?" Ryeowook mengetok pelan kepala Hyemi dengan gulungan kertas yang ada di tangannya."Lihat, karena ulahmu semua orang jadi memperhatikan kita dengan tatapan kesal."

"Hehehehe aku lupa, mianhe."

"Ada apa?" tanya Ryeowook sambil kembali mengerjakan kegiatannya yang sempat terganggu akibat teriakkan Hyemi.

"Kau sedang apa? Tidak sedang sibukkan? Bantu aku ya?" rajuknya.

"Bantu apa? Mendekatkanmu dengan Yesung lagi? Maaf aku tak bisa, lihat sendiri tugas sekolahku begitu banyak." jawab Ryeowook tanpa melihat ke arah Hyemi.

**Ryeowook pov**

"Kenapa kau harus terus memintaku untuk mendekatkanmu pada Yesung? Andai kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku tiap kau meminta hal itu, hati ini juga sakit setiap melihatmu dengannya."batinku

"Ani, aku tidak meminta agar kau mendekatkanku lagi dengan Yesung oppa, aku sudah cukup dekat dengannya."

Ku alihkan pandanganku kearahnya ketika mendengar jawaban itu. "Aku hanya bermaksud memintamu mengajariku pelajaran sekolah yang tak ku mengerti."

"Arraseo, jika oppa sibuk dan tidak mau membantu sebaiknya aku pergi." lanjutnya sembari mempautkan bibirnya, ketika tak ada jawaban dariku.

"Baiklah." Kata ku sambil menarik tangannya saat dia akan beranjak pergi, yang langsung diikuti dengan senyum lebar Hyemi.

_Aku benar-benar senang karena bisa berduaan dengannya tanpa ada bahasan apapun tentang Yesung di antara kami. Sesekali aku mengacak rambutnya gemas karena tingkah lucunya saat dia tidak juga bisa mengerti dengan apa yang aku jelaskan dan tersenyum manis padanya saat melihat Hyemi yang begitu senang ketika berhasil mengerjakan soal yang aku berikan._

**Hyemi pov**

Aku sedang mencari Ryeowook oppa ketika ku lihat dia sedang belajar di dalam perpustakaan. Ku perhatikan dia dari kejauhan sebelum aku menghampiri sambil berteriak memanggilnya.

Entah sejak kapan rasa ini berbalik, rasa yang seharusnya untuk Yesung oppa ini menjadi milik seorang Kim Ryeowook, mungkin karena kami sering bersama sehingga tanpa sadar aku mulai tertarik padanya dan perlahan melupakan rasaku pada Yesung.

"Ryeowook oppa." teriakku padanya yang langsung di balas dengan gulungan kertas yang mendarat tepat di atas kepalaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya tanpa menatapku.

"Aku merindukanmu oppa." batinku, tapi tak mungkin aku mengatakannya. "Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengajariku pelajaran sekolah yang tak ku mengerti." Jawabku akhirnya.

"Arraseo, jika oppa sibuk dan tidak mau membantu sebaiknya aku pergi." sambungku kesal ketika tak ada jawaban darinya.

"Aisshhh ada apa dengan orang ini? Apa dia benar-benar sibuk hingga tak menggubrisku sama sekali?" gerutuku dalam hati.

Aku putuskan untuk pergi ketika sebuah tangan yang lembut dan hangat menarikku.

"Baiklah." Katanya singkat tapi mampu membuatku berlonjak kegirangan.

Selama dia mengajariku, aku terus memandang wajahnya dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang diajarkannya padaku, hanya sesekali saja aku melihat kearah bukuku ketika Ryeowook oppa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan buku-buku di depan kami ke arahku.

"Jeongmal saranghae oppa." batinku

**Author pov**

Semakin hari Ryeowook, Hyemi dan Yesung semakin dekat. Mareka bertiga semakin akrab satu sama lain, terutama Hyemi dan Ryeowook hampir setiap hari mereka selalu bersama dan rasa di antara mereka pun semakin dalam.

Sayangnya tanpa mereka sadari Yesung juga memendam perasaan yang sama pada Hyemi, ketika perasaan Hyemi pada Yesung mulai luntur dan beralih pada Ryeowook, sebaliknya perasaan Yesung pada Hyemi malah semakin tumbuh. Yesung tahu bahwa Ryeowook mencintai Hyemi tapi yang dia tidak tahu adalah bahwa Hyemi juga mencintai Ryeowook, dia fikir Hyemi mencintainya.

"Heymi … Ryeowook! Apa yang kalian lakukan?" sapa Yesung pada keduanya suatu hari saat jam istirahat.

"Kami hanya sedang mengobrol oppa, kau mau bergabung?" tawar Hyemi yang di ikuti anggukan dari Ryeowook.

"Dari mana saja kau?" Ryeowook menarik Yesung untuk duduk."Begitu bel berbunyi kau langsung keluar kelas." Sambungnya.

"Aku …" belum sempat Yesung menjawab tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara bunyi handphone dari saku celananya.

"Yeoboseo." Seketika wajah Yesung berubah pucat saat menggangkat telpon, bahkan handphone yang di pegangnya terjatuh.

**Ryeowook pov**

"Waeyo? Apa yang terjadi Sungie? Siapa yang menelponmu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?" tanyaku panik ketika melihat ekspresi dan wajah pucat Yesung.

"Ryeowookie … eomma, appa mereka kecelakaan dan dalam kondisi kritis." Ucapnya sambil berlinang air mata.

"Mwo!" pekikku dan Hyemi hampir bersamaan.

Dengan segera Hyemi memeluk Yesung dan menenangkannya.

"Seungie, kajja. Kita harus pergi ke rumah sakit sekarang!" Ajakku.

"Aku ikut oppa." Pinta Hyemi

Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan permintaannya.

Kami bertiga menunggu di depan ruang ICU dan sudah hampir satu jam kami di sini tapi dokter yang menangani kedua orang tua Yesung masih belum juga keluar.

Heymi memeluk dan menenangkan Yesung yang masih terus menangis. Sedangkan aku hanya berdiri di samping sambil menepuk punggung Yesung untuk menguatkannya.

"Berhentilah menangis Seungie, aku yakin mereka akan baik- baik saja."hiburku "Akan ku belikan minuman dingin sebentar, siapa tahu itu bisa sedikit membantu." Lanjutku sambil berlalu pergi.

**Author pov**

Yesung merenggangkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Hyemi dan menatap wajah gadis itu dengan mata yang sembab.

"Hyemi, gomawo … kau telah berada disisiku dan menghiburku, aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu." Yesung mengusap air matanya sesekali. "Hyemi-ah maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

Hyemi terlihat binggung mendegar pernyataan namja di depannya itu, dia berniat menolaknya tapi tidak tega menginggat situasi yang sekarang ini dihadapi Yesung, dia tidak mau menambah kesedihannya.

"Nde … aku mau oppa." terlihat jelas ada rasa sedih pada raut wajah Hyemi ketika memberikan jawaban itu yang tak disadari oleh namja di depannya.

Dengan segera Yesung memeluk hyemi begitu dia menerimanya, walau semua itu hanya kebohongan dan keterpaksaan. Dia tidak melihat air mata gadis itu yang menetes di balik punggungnya ketika teringat akan cintanya pada Ryeowook.

Disisi lain seorang namja dengan dua botol air mineral dingin ditangannya bersembunyi di balik tembok melihat semua kejadian itu. Hatinya terasa teriris, hingga butiran kristal asin keluar begitu saja dari matanya.

Sudah 1 bulan sejak Hyemi dan Yesung berpacaran, kedua orang tua Yesung juga sudah dalam kondisi baik setelah kecelakaan itu.

Ryeowook sendiri telah memutuskan untuk mentamatkan SMAnya di luar negri dan melanjutkan kuliah di sana. Hatinya terlalu rapuh jika harus terus menyaksikan Hyemi dengan Yesung bersama.

5 tahun berlalu …

**Ryeowook pov**

"Seoul, aku pulang." Ucapku begitu turun dari pesawat.

Aku kembali ke negaraku setelah menyelesaikan kuliahku di luar negri. Begitu banyak yang ku rindukan disini, makanannya, suasananya, dan … dia. Gadis yang hingga saat ini masih menempati hatiku.

**Author pov**

Begitu keluar dari bandara, Ryeowook menghentikan taksi dan menuju ke Mouse Rabbit cafe milik keluarga sahabat yang telah lama tak dijumpainya.

Dia tersenyum simpul menginggat masa lalunya bersama Yesung yang sering bermain di cafe itu.

**Flash back on**,

"Sungie-ah Ryeowookie … berhentilah berlarian di dalam cafe." Teriak eomma Yesung, dari arah kasir.

"Arraseo eomma." Toleh Yesung sambil tetap berlari mengejar Ryeowook.

Bruuuukkk, Yesung terjatuh setelah wajahnya tepat menggenai tiang cafe. Ryeowook dan eomma segera menghampirinya yang sudah bersiap menangis dengan cap merah besar di keningnya dan hidung yang mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah.

"Sungie-ah … gwechanna?" tanya eomma khawatir.

"Yesung, kenapa kau mencium tiang itu?" celetuk Ryeowook polos, sambil membersihkan darah sahabatnya.

"Yaaakk … mana mungkin aku mencium tiang itu." Balasnya di sela tangis. "Dia yang tiba-tiba muncul dan menciumku." Tambahnya sambil memukul dan menendang tiang di depannya.

**Flash back off**

Ryeowook tertawa lepas mengingat kejadian itu namun sedetik kemudian raut wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Itu terakhir kalinya aku melihat Yesung menangis sebelum kecelakaan kedua orang tuanya." Ingat Ryeowook.

Hanya butuh waktu satu setengah jam dari bandara ke Mouse Rabbit. Dengan seksama dilihatnya bangunan yang didominasi cat warna putih itu, tangga coklat dan pintu oranye-merah yang masih jelas di ingatan walau sudah lima tahun terakhir tak dikunjunginya.

"Bangunan ini ternyata masih tetap sama seperti dulu." Matanya menyusuri setiap detail bangunan itu dari balik pintu dan berhenti pada dua sosok yang sangat dia kenal.

Hyemi dan Yesung sedang duduk berdua tak jauh dari pohon yang berada di dalam cafe dengan sesekali tersenyum bahkan tertawa bersama. Mereka nampak begitu mesra di mata Ryeowook hingga membuatnya beranjak pergi dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ketika seorang wanita paruh baya tepat berada di depannya saat berbalik.

**Ryeowook pov**

"Ryeowookie … Kemana saja kau? Sudah lama tak pernah berkunjung kesini, apa kau sudah lupa dengan kami?" tanyanya sambil memelukku.

"Mian hamnida ajumma, aku berada di luar negri selama 5 tahun ini untuk melanjutkan sekolahku." Jawabku sambil membalas pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kabar ajumma dan ajussi? Aku sangat merindukan kalian berdua." Senyumku menggembang ketika eomma Yesung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku tak percaya kau merindukan kami, Wookie-ah. Sekalipun kau tak pernah menghubungi kami." Celetuknya

"Hahaha jeongmal mian hamnida … tapi apa ini? Sepertinya ajumma semakin cantik." Hiburku sambil menunjukkan senyuman semanis mungkin untuk meredahkan kekesalannya.

"Kau tak berubah, selalu pandai memuji dan melunturkan amarahku." Tangannya mencubit pipiku pelan.

"Ayo masuk … akan ku buatkan makanan dan minuman kesukaanmu. Yesung juga ada di dalam, dia akan senang melihatmu apalagi dia akan segera menikah dengan yeoja yang sangat dicintainya."

"Menikah? Dengan siapa?" tanyaku saat tangan eomma Yesung hendak menarikku masuk.

"Ahh … kau tanyakan sendiri pada Seungie, yang jelas kau pasti mengenalnya, ku dengar dia juga teman sekelas kalian di SMA."

"Apa mungkin, Hyemi." Terkaku dalam hati."Aku ikut bahagia untuk mereka jika itu benar tapi bagaimanapun sakit di hati ini begitu hebat hingga ku rasakan lemas di seluruh tubuhku.

"Seungie-ah, lihat siapa yang datang." Yesung segera menghentikan aktifitasnya, dia terlihat terkejut sekaligus bahagia melihat kedatanganku.

"Ryeowook …" serunya sambil berlari memelukku, ahhh salah dia tidak jadi memelukku tapi malah menjitak kepalaku.

"Yaakk! Aku baru datang dan baru bertemu setelah sekian lama tapi kau malah menjitakku, eoh?" dengusku kesal.

"Itu hukuman karena sejak pergi kau tak pernah sekalipun menghubungiku." celetuknya dengan bibir yang sengaja dipoutkan.

"Ahhh kau ngambek Sungie-ah? Begitu besarkah cintamu padaku hingga ngambek karena sangat merindukanku?" godaku sambil mencolek-coleknya gemas, membuatnya risih dan memperlihatkan wajah aneh penuh dengan kewaspadaan.

"Kim Ryeowook, apa kau sudah gila? Ku rasa kau sudah terlalu lama di luar negri hingga membuatmu menjadi tak waras seperti ini." Dia kelihatan sangat ketakutan melihat tingkahku yang seakan menggodanya nakal dan aku benar-benar puas.

"Kalian ini, berhentilah bercanda! Jangan seperti anak kecil." tegur ajumma yang kemudian pergi setelah memukul punggung kami berdua dengan sayang.

"Anyeong oppa?" seorang yeoja yang suaranya sangat kukenal dan sosoknya yang sangat kurindukan menyapaku.

**Author pov**

Hyemi mendekati dua orang namja yang mengusap punggungnya akibat menerima pukulan dari eomma salah satu namja itu.

"Anyeong oppa?" sapanya pada Ryeowook yang menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan sendu dan senyum yang seakan dipaksakan.

"Anyeong Hyemi, sudah lama tak bertemu bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?" tanyanya.

Hyemi hanya terdiam dan tek menanggapi pertanyaan Ryeowook, dia hanya memandangi wajah namja itu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca hingga membuat namja yang ada di depannya kebinggungan namun ketika memalingkan wajahnya pada sahabat disebelahnya dengan tatapan yang penuh tanya, dia hanya mendapat senyuman.

"Waeyo? Ada apa Hyemi?" tanya Ryeowook lagi ketika mendapati Hyemi tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Dia seperti itu karena sangat merindukanmu." Sahut Yesung. "Aku bantu eommaku dulu, kalian bicaralah. Ku rasa ada yang harus kau selesaikan dengannya." Lanjutnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

**Hyemi pov**

Entah sudah berapa lama tak kurasakan aroma khas dari namja ini, kehangatannya, suara merdunya, semua yang ada padanya sangat kurindukan hingga aku tak sanggup mengendalikan diriku sendiri untuk tidak memeluknya.

Ku rasakan tangan hangatnya mengusap punggungku pelan dan berusaha menenagkanku.

"Duduklah dulu dan ceritakan padaku kau kenapa." Bujuknya setelah Yesung oppa meninggalkan kami berdua.

Ryeowook oppa duduk di lantai sambil memegang tanganku erat sambil sesekali menghapus air mataku yang sudah tak mampu lagi ku bendung.

"Waeyo Hyemi? Kau kenapa, tolong jangan membuatku binggung." Tanyanya lagi.

"Kau jahat oppa." Jawabku akhirnya sambil terisak. "Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja dan tak memberi kabar sama sekali? Kau bahkan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk memberi tahukan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu."

"Kau bicara apa Hyemi? Perasaanmu padaku, apa maksundya?"

"Yakk Kim Ryeowook kau tak tahu atau pura-pura tak tahu?" hardikku kesal disela tangisku. "Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Tapi kau malah pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkanku."

**Ryeowook pov**

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Hyemi mencintaiku? Lalu Yesung?" batinku.

"Kau jahat oppa, benar-benar jahat. Kenapa tak bilang kalau kau juga mencintaiku sejak lama?" lanjutnya sambil tetap menangis dan kembali memelukku.

"Ka .. ka.. kau mencintaiku?" ucapku tak percaya.

Hyemi melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengangguk membenarkan.

"Lalu Yesung, bagaimana dengan dia? Bukankah kau pacaran dengannya dan bukankah kalian akan menikah?"

"Mwo, menikah?" sahut Yesung yang tiba-tiba datang dengan nampan berisi segelas jus dan makanan ringan di tangannya.

Aku melihat tatapan binggung dan penuh tanya pada Hyemi dan Yesung. "Ajusshi bilang kau akan menikah dengan teman sekelas kita di SMA, bukankah yang di maksud itu Hyemi?"

"Hahahaha … aku menikah dengan Hyemi? Hahahahha …" Yesung tertawa keras mendengar perkataanku, sehingga membuatku semakin binggung.

"Lalu kau menikah dengan siapa kalau bukan dengan Hyemi? Kalian dulu pacaran kan?"

"Aku memang pacaran dengannya, tapi ternyata dia mencintai orang lain." Jawabnya. " Aku minta maaf karena menggambilnya darimu walau sebenarnya aku tahu bahwa kau juga mencintainya, tapi saat itu ku fikir yang Hyemi cintai adalah aku jadi ku putuskan untuk menembaknya. Aku juga tak menyadari kalau ternyata Hyemi menerimaku karena terpaksa sebab tak tega menolak. Tapi ketika kau pergi, Hyemi benar-benar sedih dan dari situ lah aku tahu bahwa ternyata yang di cintai Hyemi bukan aku tapi kau." Aku memalingkan pandanganku pada Hyemi mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata Yesung, dan ketika melihat anggukannya aku benar-benar senang.

Ku peluk erat gadis yang berada di hadapanku hingga dia merintih karena sesak. Aku hendak mencium bibir munggilnya saat aku tersadar akan sesuatu dan menoleh ke Yesung.

"Kalau bukan denganHyemi, lalu dengan siapa kau akan menikah?" tanyaku.

"Dengannya" aku mengikuti arah jari telunjuknya dan …

"Yuri?" pekikku saat melihat seorang yeoja dengan dress biru sapphire yang ditunjuk Yesung. "Jinjja … Park Yuri calon istrimu? Ulangku memastikan.

"Annyeong, Ryeowook oppa kapan kau kembali?" sapa Yuri.

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambut kedatangan Yuri. Dia memeluk dan mengecup kening gadis itu lalu meringgis menatapku.

"Perkenalkan, dia Park Yuri calon istriku. Jika ingatanmu masih bagus kau pasti tak lupa kalau dia adalah sahabat baik yeojachingumu itu." Terang Yesung.

"Mwo … Hyemi-ah kau yeojachingu Ryeowook oppa sekarang?"

"Dia belum resmi menjadi yeojachinguku Yuri." Tak ku perdulikan death glare dari Yesung dan tatapan kecewa dari Hyemi yang mendengar ucapanku.

Hyemi bahkan menghempaskan tanganku yang menggenggamnya dan ketika dia beranjak pergi, aku menariknya kedalam dekapanku dan mencium bibir indahnya mesra.

"Dengan begini kau resmi menjadi yeojachinguku sekarang." Senyum evil dan sedikit kedipan mata ku perlihatkan pada gadis di hadapanku yang sangat kucintai ini.

Tapi bukannya ciuman atau sekedar pelukan darinya, malah pukulan keras bertubi-tubi yang kuterima.

"Yaakkk Kim Ryeowook beraninya kau mengerjaiku." Hardiknya sambil terus memukuliku.

Yesung dan Yuri tertawa memperhatikanku dipukuli olehnya.

**~END~**


End file.
